Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20181208053410/@comment-36686461-20181208151510
amazing review as always, my friend, so seeing your review makes me want to write down my thoughts as well first of all, i really love this series, the character development really is a striking point, all the emotion parts, especially after ep 13, were done with extemely good quality added to it, and the character, mostly katsumi and isami seems to be listless at first with unclear motivation, now have the courage and the feeling of responsibility to handle all the burden, they fight with all of their heart and the will to protect their family, their important ones, so i can see as clearly as day that they are no longer our comedians, they have turned to be real heroes, beside of them, every single character has their own role, no one was added on just to serve the plot, they all have their own problems, and their emotions keep leading on the plot, not the plot head them. of course, making conclusion like that was a bit reckless since we can count our little final boss as some kind of plot element but again, his appearance didn't lead their emotions. to be more specific, after the brothers heard of saki situation, they didn't fight with her, just try to stop her, isami, the one who always suggested using force, now even hestitate to do so, and i think the reason why today ep was so touching is that they added all the emotions to the climax with very natural way to handle it. it is safe to assume that all the previous episodes were done in a way that it just to serve today episode secondly, i discover something about ruebe power, seems like it work with the same mechanism with that of ultimate final, with it depends solely on the brothers state of mind, if they are hestitate to fight, ruebe, either won't be summoned or just cannot reach his full power, that is just something i come up with for myself, so don't take it too seriously, ok but an episodes was without flaw, like how the scene of saki and asahi having a chat was handled, could have done asahi to react in a different way first before crying, so that it will be more touching, but these flaws are exceptable so i guess i will pass and finally, the way reugosite summon himself is just way too awesome, his appearing scene was handle with amazing effect but again, seeing him like that, i know one thing for sure, that mio-san tactic won't be working al all since even if he was to be thrown to the " ijigen"( sorry couldn't find an english word for that since that thing cannot be translate to " different dimension") he will find a way out sooner or later, you see how he can control his own crystal, and when that time comes, he may even more stronger than now. seeing how his power was portriat, i really curious how out heroes can defeat him. personally, to me, he is the most special boss since no previous boss (just monster only) was received this kind of treatment, even gatanothor or zogu, we cannot count dark zagi here since he himself is a dark giant, and nexus really was never seperated into arcs ok, that is the end of my opinions, this episode is 8.8. for me